


Never Fall Asleep Near The Smart Ass Love Of Your Life.

by PanSushiBento



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fantasizing, Genji is a Little Shit, Hanging Out, Hanzo is Bad With Feelings, Hanzo is a Little Shit, Hanzo is in love, Hanzo is loud, Hanzo is vocal, Implied Bottom Hanzo, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No actual sex, Porn Without Plot, Videogames, Vocal Hanzo, implied dom mccree, mario cart in the background, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: McCree falls asleep in the rec room. He starts having a particularly wonderful dream. Except the rest of the people around him can hear him praising Hanzo while fucking him in his dreams. Hanzo has just learned that the man he loves, likes him back. What will he do? Moan in his ear of course.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Never Fall Asleep Near The Smart Ass Love Of Your Life.

D.Va stuck her tongue out in frustration as Lucio quickly chugged some water out of a plastic bottle before jamming the buttons again, still behind Hana's car. Reinhardt's voice boomed behind the couch and above the loud car racing and Ana quietly sipped tea while listening to him patiently. Hanzo stared at the TV while his brother distantly talked to him. 

Hanzo looked over at the cowboy who would fallen asleep next to him. He was slouched, hands on his beer belly and snoring not so softly. He drooled a bit and scratched his hairy stomach through his stretched black shirt. Hanzo blushed. The man had an unfair amount of charm and his own chubby, southern brand of beauty.  
Hanzo had most definitely had feelings for the cowboy for a while, dare he say he loved the cowboy, but doubted McCree felt the same. It wasn't unnatural to find McCree getting a physical after returning from a hotel late in the morning, smug and tired. Hanzo had heard he bedded many men and women alike. Why would he settle for anyone as horrible as Hanzo?

Genji nudged him, sensing his brother's self loathing thoughts. Hanzo returned to staring at the bright screen until Genji nudged him again, not two seconds later. He suddenly became aware of Hana's gagging and Lucio's stifled laughter. He followed everyone's gaze to where they seemed to lead.

McCree.

McCree's hands flexed at his sides now. His face smiling and crinkled with bliss with a bulge in his pants. Hanzo cringed, wanting to gag with Hana until,

"Mmmm Hanzo, baby~" McCree mumbled out, freezing Hanzo on the couch where he sat. Genji was grinning like a mad man and Hanzo stared at McCree, face bright red. McCree was having a wet dream... about him? Hanzo's face went redder, somehow as McCree continued his chants of praise and dirty whispers.

"So good for me baby~"  
"So tight, so needy for me darlin'~"  
"Oooh love all those pretty noises yer makin'~"  
"Such a good boy for me, kitten~" 

Hana continued to gag, Lucio's laughter was now starting to erupt from behind his hand. Ana rolled her eyes with a sigh and Reinhardt cringed with a smile. Genji looked at Hanzo expectantly. 

Genji could almost see the lightbulb go off above Hanzo's head.

"Pass me one of those magazines behind you, I want to try something." Hanzo said, hand reaching behind him without removing his eyes from McCree. Genji plucked a magazine from the pile and Hanzo grasped it, greedily.  
He grinned as he rolled it up into a tube. Hana stopped and waited with baited breathe and Lucio smiled in confusion. Ana smiled and laughed softly. Reinhardt leaned forward a little bit to get a closer look. Genji's grin went from a mad man's to a cheshire cat's. 

Hanzo pressed the magazine roll to his lips and moved closer to McCree's ear. He was still blushing like mad with the constant string off, "Baby, so gorgeous", "God, you're such a pretty angel.", "Too good for me, honeybunny." But he calmed himself before he spoke. 

"Ooooh~" He moaned, "McCree, ah!~" He cried into the magazine roll. Hana gagged again. Lucio barked a laugh. Ana covered Reinhardt's mouth so he didn't wake him up with his laugh while Genji curled up laughing into his knees. 

McCree's fingers flexed and Hanzo could practically see his bulge throbbing in his pants. McCree's face was red and he puffed out a laugh.  
"Oh, yeah babe. Moan for me, all pretty~"  
Hanzo's face was peach with blush.  
"Mmm! McCree! Y-you're so big! Ooooh!~"  
Hanzo shook his hips a little as he moaned loudly again. McCree's face began to contort more and more as Hanzo let out a constant line of loud, obscene and purely pornographic moans. He let out the occasional, "Ah!" Or a yelp, shout, mewl, whimper and even a few screams. Praise tumbled out of his mouth as even he could imagine McCree thrusting into him, letting praise and obscene compliments tumble from his mouth.

"God baby, so fuckin' hot inside ya'."  
"Jesse! Oh my god, harder!"  
"Yeah baby, yeah. Keep screamin'. Want my cock, don'tcha? Oh baby, such a slut for me~"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Your slut, only your slut! God, Jesse choke me!"

Hanzo blurted out and everyone stirred around him, Genji unlocking his head to look in shock at his brother. Even Hana wasn't gagging anymore, too frozen in shock. McCree on the other hand? 

"Yeah, baby. Oh god, look so pretty all blue and begging for my cock."  
McCree huffed and strained his neck up, looking on the brink tipping over the edge.  
"Tell me what else you want, ya little whore." 

Everyone looked at Hanzo. McCree shook and his face contorted. Hanzo had gone too far.

He wasn't going to back down now.

"Ah! Pull my hair! Tell me how much you love to use me for your own pleasure! Fuck me until I'm screaming and begging for you! Spank me! Tell me how I'm your little bitch in heat! Jesse! Jesse! Please-"

McCree jolted awake as the magazine roll smacked his bulge. HARD.  
"Please don't fantasize about fucking me in front of the team again." He smirked lazily.  
McCree blushed and scrambled a bit as everyone laughed at him. McCree took of his hat and covered his groin as he blushed wildly. McCree looked at Hanzo. 

Hanzo looked at him with pleading eyes. Soft pink mouth, slightly open and panting. His peach blush had brighten to a shade of cherry and Hanzo gulped down his arousal.  
Then smiled as best he could and winked.

Everyone laughed around them, treating it like a joke. But McCree smiled at him with a predatory gaze, almost imagining his hands around that pretty little neck, that wet, warm mouth and soft lips. The impossible heat of his pretty pink pucker between those thick, squeezable thighs and ass, ready to be spanked.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL what was I doing with this fic. Give me more McHanzo prompts ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
